Abismo : no me dejes caer
by myworldmylove
Summary: bella, es una chica con un secreto que la mata dia a dia .al mudarse a fork encontrara la esperanza .¿podra edward salvarla de si misma?
1. Chapter 1

**por problemas de fanfiction tuve que hacerme otra pagina y empezar a subir la historia nuevamente **

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer ,la historia es mía **

**Prefacio**

El tiempo pasa

Todo cambia constantemente

Cada minuto que pasa

Es un latido menos de mi corazón

No soy conciente de aquello

Los días transcurren

Cada vez caigo más y más

En este abismo

Pero nadie se da cuenta

Es tarde

Caigo y caigo

Nadie me vendrá a rescatar

Toda mi vida cambio

Tan repentinamente

Sin nadie que sospeche

Mis mentiras

Este secreto escondido en la obscuridad

Al escuchar

Aquel comentario

Tan radical

Que cambio mi vida

Para obscurecerla

Llenándola de culpa, tristeza y dolor .

**dejen Reviews para saber si siguo o no **


	2. Chapter 2

**la historia es mia pero los personajes son de stephany meyer**

**Capitulo 1 :un nuevo inicio **

Hoy me desperté mas temprano de lo habitual para ir al aeropuerto ya que me iré a vivir con mi padre a Fork .No quiero ir pero debo hacerlo, seguir aquí en Phoenix me hace daño.

—Bella —me dijo mamá antes de subir al avión—, no tienes por qué hacerlo.

—Quiero estar con papa— le dije

Esa es una de las tantas razones por la que me voy a mudar a aquel pueblo que siempre esta encapotado. Extraño a mi padre como también quiero darles privacidad a Renne con su nuevo esposo .Pero la razón mas importante es que quiero dejar mi pasado atrás.

—Saluda a Charlie—me dijo mama—te extrañare

—yo también

Como la vida puede cambiar tanto, como puede un solo comentario cambiarte la vida y porque lo escuche. Simplemente no lo se .

Todo el trayecto hacia fork la pase escuchando música y recordando.

Yo no era nadie en mi antiguo intituto y lo sabia muy bien con las constantes bromas que me hacian el grupo de los populares.

**Flashbacks.**

Como todos los días iba de camino hacia el instituto de Phoenix , era un día muy caluroso , tenía puesta solo una playera de color oscuro y llevaba unos jeans casi del mismo tono, caminaba lentamente , mis ojos miraban hacia todos lados para reconocer donde me dirigía, pero inmediatamente bajaban hacia mis zapatos, no quería que nadie me identificara, yo era feliz viviendo en el anonimato, y pretendía seguir así por siempre es que así era feliz... o intentaba serlo.

El día paso tranquilamente y eso me sorprendió hasta que…

-Oye!,…. Swan….!- dijo una voz a mis espaldas… me gire y mis pies se congelaron en el piso, era james el mayor, el líder del grupo de chicos que hacían mi vida un infierno, - oye hay alguien que te esta buscando en la parte de atrás, creo que es el profesor de biología y me dijo que por favor lo buscaras en el gimnasio que necesitaba discutir algo de un examen o que se yo…

-mu… mu… muchas… gracias- le dije mirándolo mis mejillas se tornaron rosáceas, era la primera vez que el… era "amable", siempre me dirigía la palabra solo para decirme "gordita", "panzona" o cuanta burla se le ocurriera.

Un poco insegura me dirigí hacia el lugar indicado , es extraño como un ser tan desagradable puede llegar a ser amable , mis pasos se tornaron mas apresurados, como cada día yo quería salir corriendo de las clases, no daba la hora por estar en casa con mi madre , era un lugar seguro, yo era su única hija por lo tanto gozaba de toda su atención, mis pasos se hicieron mas rápidos , iría a hablar con el profesor, comería algo y luego me quedaba solo una clase para después marcharme a mi hogar.

Mire hacia todos lados y no veía al profesor por ninguna parte… cuando de pronto, mi cuerpo fue levantado del suelo mire a todos lados para saber quien había sido y las risas burlonas de los que me sujetaban no paraban

_-_suel…suéltenme!- termine en un grito, pero James y Laurent no me soltaban, me arrastraron a la parte trasera del gimnasio .

-Uy! Gordis gordis! Veo que puedes gritar… pensé que solo abrías la boca para comer- dijo Alec burlándose

-que tonta caíste redondita una vez mas-me dijo victoria

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al saber que era una cruel trampa, estaba siendo arrastrada a una de sus bromas, a una mas de sus burlas.

Los populares creen que por tener dinero , belleza y ser de los mas cotizados de la escuela pueden hacer lo que quieran con lo que son mas "inferiores" .Los odio

-Wow! Pero a quien tenemos aquí, si es Isabella swan la cerdita dijo jane , hermana de alec y una de las lideres del grupo….

-Isabella… haz comido mas de lo normal? _Parece que las ropas te quedan aun mas pequeñas que ayer - dijo Félix…_

_-hay chicos ya basta- dijo victoria la novia de james - no ven que nuestra amiguita se va a poner a llorar- dijo sujetándome de mis mejillas y apretándolas._

_Luego de muchas burlas mas de su parte me fui a mi casa y lo unico que pude hacer fue llorar ._

_Siempre era lo mismo, yo era su blanco predilecto, la gorda del colegio, la que nadie miraba, el acne era marcado en cada mejilla ademas de los grandes anteojos que tapaban el café chocolate de mis ojos pero eso tiene que cambiar _

**Fin del flash back**

ya han pasado varios meses de ese episodio que cambio rotundamente mi vida .Solo recuerdo que no fui al instituto por 2 semanas ,parecía zombi ,no comía ,no dormía bien .baje de peso en esas semanas pero luego todo volvió a la normalidad ,las burlas y todo lo demás .

Solo se que desde ese dia mi vida cambio radicalmente. Ya no soy la misma,cambie .pero siguo viendome igual . Seguia siendo la misma gorda o eso era lo que podia apreciar en el espejo.

Me volví anoréxica sin proponérmelo. Todo se volvio monotono y sin vida .

Mi madre empezó a sospechar que algo pasaba y yo mentía y mentía sin poder parar .Así que tome la decisión de mudarme con Charlie , mi padre ,se que tendría que pedir ayuda ,pero no puedo .

No se que hacer .lo único que quiero es creer que este será un nuevo inicio en el cual pueda ver por primera vez el significado de felizidad

**dejen comentarios**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bueno aquí esta el próximo capitulo **

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer ,la historia es mía **

**Capitulo 2 :fork**

Charlie me esperaba en el coche patrulla, el es jefe de policía en aquel pueblito siempre encapotado .

Mi padre me abrazó torpemente con un solo brazo cuando baje la escalerilla del avión.

—Me alegro de verte, Bella -dijo con una sonrisa —. Has cambiado mucho de la ultima vez que te vi. ¿has bajado de peso? ,. Ah no importa ¿Cómo está Renée?

—Mamá está bien. Yo también me alegro de verte, papá

Traía pocas maletas. La mayoría de mi ropa de Arizona o era muy grande o demasiado ligera para llevarla a un lugar tan frío como lo es Washington.

Todas las maletas cupieron fácilmente en el maletero del coche patrulla .

Fue un viaje muy silencioso ya que ninguno tendemos a ser muy conversadores .Finalmente llegamos al hogar de Charlie. Vivía en una casa pequeña de dos dormitorios.

Subi todas mis cosas hasta el segundo piso donde se encontraba el dormitorio que daba al patio delantero. Aquella habitación había sido la mía desde que nací. El suelo era de madera, las paredes pintadas de lila , las cortinas de encaje ya amarillentas flanqueando las ventanas... Todo aquello formaba parte de mi infancia. Sólo había un pequeño cuarto de baño en esta casa ,el cual debería compartir con Charlie.

Mi padre me dejó sola para que deshiciera mis maletas y me instalara

Para mi era fantástico estar sola ya que no tenias que sonreír o poner buena cara pero a la vez me llenaba un sentimiento tan desagradable el no tener a nadie con el cual hablar y que te comprenda.

Mañana seria la chica nueva de la gran ciudad , el bicho raro al que todos miraran.

Tal vez podría utilizar eso a mi favor si tuviera el aspecto que se espera de una chica normal de Phoenix, pero físicamente no encajaba en modo alguno. Debería ser alta, rubia, ojos azules, grises o verdes de tez bronceada, una animadora, todas esas cosas propias de quienes viven en el Valle del Sol.

Por el contrario, mi piel era blanca como el marfil a pesar de las muchas horas de sol de Arizona ,delgada pero más bien flojucha según mi madre aunque yo no lo viera pero que mas da y, desde luego, no una atleta. Me faltaba la coordinación inclusive para caminar en una superficie plana .

Guarde toda mi ropa en el armario para luego dirigirme al baño a asearme luego de tantas horas de viaje.

Al mirar en el espejo solo podía ver a una chica pálida de ojos chocolatados y una cabellera caoba que le llegaba a la cintura .

Mi cintura la sentia que era pequeña y estrecha, pero la veia horrible por lo que ansiaba reducirla unos centímetros más. Mis muslos me parecían enormes, llenos de grasa por todos lados, me repugnaban. Asqueada por mi reflejo me di la vuelta bruscamente

Pensar ser alguien es engañarme a mi misma .Yo jamás encajaría y no solo por mis carencias físicas .si no era alguien allá en Phoenix ¿qué posibilidades iba a tener aquí?

No sintonizaba bien con la gente de mi edad. Bueno, lo cierto es que no sintonizaba bien con la gente. Ni siquiera mi madre, la persona con quien mantenía mayor proximidad, estaba en armonía conmigo.

Aquella noche no dormí muy bien ya que la angustia que sentía no me dejaba .odiaba no ser bella .no ser querida como tanpoco tener autestima en mi misma ansia ser alguien merecedor de aunque sea un poco de amor. que tan dificil seria entender eso.

**Que tal les pareció espero que le haya gustado por cierto espero su Reviews para saber que tal el capi besos y cuídense !**


End file.
